Just a Trip to the Mall
by Renegade.Diamond
Summary: “Damn it Ikki, why do you drag me out of bed to the store and then refuse to let me actually look for something?”


This long time lurker finally decided to write something ^-^

Hopefully this will be the first of many fanfics yet to come, but I still have to finish some summer assignments, so hopefully I'll find time to write. So go ahead and review or flame, I can take it.

*Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Air Gear and its wonderful characters. They belong to Oh!Great.

"No," said a very disturbed Kazu, "just…no." He stood, arms crossed, frowning at Ikki, who was now frowning himself while still holding up a very short denim miniskirt which was intended for Kazu.

"But why not?" the crow whinnied, "your sister drove us all the way out here so we could get some new clothes for school."

"Yeah, and the only reason she did was so that she wouldn't have to listen to you bitch and moan all day." Kazu replied, searching through one of the thousand racks of clothes that littered the store's floor. The only reason he was here was…was...the blonde had trouble recalling why he was even here in the first place. It was a Tuesday, in the middle of July, which meant that he should be at home, sleeping, and putting off any thoughts of school whatsoever. Kazu pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 1:47 pm. Groaning he pushed it back into the depths of his pocket, I would just be getting up now, he thought. "Why am I here anyway?" he began banging his head against the rack in frustration.

He didn't realize he said the last part aloud until he heard Ikki, "because you can't say no to me no matter how hard you try."

"Oh shut it Ikki, you dragged my out of bed again didn't you?" he got his answer from Ikki's muffled snickers coming from behind an island display of shorts. Kazu threw the first thing he could grab, which was a shirt, in the direction of the noise. An employee who just happened to be passing by glared at him and pointed to the discarded item that now lay in a crumpled ball on the floor because Kazu's target changed location. "Damn it Ikki, why do you drag me out of bed to the store and then refuse to let me actually look for something?"

The blonde returned to looking through the masses of t-shirts in front of him, paying no attention to the footsteps behind him. Then he felt a familiar muscular body lean against him his back while strong arms crept around his middle, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Because its just so much fun to rile you up." Ikki whispered into his captive's ear, playfully nipping at it. Kazu relaxed slightly into the warm body behind him, letting his head fall back onto the taller boy's wiry shoulder, allowing his eyes to close.

"But I still don't see why we had to come up here before I actually woke up, or before I actually ate anything…" mumbled Kazu, attempting now to shrug out from the embrace.

"Fine, we'll do lunch after this, my treat." Said Ikki, fully releasing the blonde in his arms, who stubbornly walked over to another rack to keep shopping. Said blonde glanced back over his shoulder, a silent acceptance of the Crow's offer.

"And I want dessert."

"Yea, yea. Fine." Chuckled Ikki, who was now heading over to another display that caught his eye. He looked back over his shoulder to see Kazu still immersed in yet another rack of clothes intently looking for something or other. He actually had clothes in his arms, Ikki had to laugh at that. But returning to the display in front of him, Ikki began a search of his own, well for Kazu is more like it. Lets see, thought Ikki, what color would look good on him? Yellow, white, blue? Yea, lets go with blue. Now about the size…

After a few minutes of determinedly searching through the multitudes of material and hangers Ikki found just what he wanted. "Hey Kazu! Will you go to the prom with me!!?" Shouted Ikki, holding up a sky blue strapless prom dress for his blonde to see. Kazu looked up a the smiling boy with a 'you got to be kidding me' look on his face, while he felt the color rising in his cheeks. He pulled down his white beanie in hopes of covering it. He glanced back up to Ikki who still held the dress with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"IIKKKKIIIII!!! When I get you your dead!! You hear me!?" He shouted, dropping all of the clothes in his arms, and tore after the now fleeing crow whose maniacal laughter seemed to echo through the store.

"But I thought it would look good on you!" yelled the crow over his shoulder, dodging the displays of clothes as he ran for cover from the now fuming blonde hot on his heels.


End file.
